The Rouge Pocket
by Roanseal
Summary: Brandon escaped his awful mother, he had a decent life alone Until one day he met the rouges and captain cold. since that day he's life will never be the same. Read to find how Brandon lives with his new "family" and what crimes he'll commit for his family.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW7486790" style="direction: ltr;" /div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW7486790" style="z-index: 0; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW7486790" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 96px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"It/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;" has been about two years since Nine year old Brandon Willis ran away from his terrible mother. His life on the streets was decent. He got his own food, even though he stole it most of the time. He thought if he took a little at a time no one would notice. He never got caught by the police, he was called the night strike for this reason. He wasn't scared to get caught. He just knew that they would send him back to his horrible "mother". He could not go back there, he got out and he needed to make sure he could stay out of that house. It was getting late. The day before he had only scored a wallet, a watch, and an orange, so he was getting pretty hungry. He skimmed through the park for a target. "Bingo" he thought, as he saw a man that looked about mid thirty's sitting on a park bench looking down at a paper that looked like some kind of blue prints. He walked over pretending to be looking for something to do standing next to the man. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"A/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"couple /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"of/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"minutes later he slowly reached in the pocket /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"for /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"the man's wallet. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"aving gotten what he set out for, he turned to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"r/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"u/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"n off. He didn't run his fastest for he promised his dad he wouldn't before he passed. Although he didn't know why at first. All the less He must have not been quick enough, because a couple of ally's over someone turned him around and grabbed his wrist, when he looked up he saw the same man that had the blue prints. "I believe you have something that belongs to me" the man said in a cynical voice/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;" Brandon tried to break free but the man's grip was too firm. "I'll give it back if you let me go" Brandon said. "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"Where are your /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"parents?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;" man threatened. Brandon thought he said it on the inside, but instead /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"screamed "NOO". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"Snart/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;" wondered why the kid didn't want to go home when it hit him, "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"he kid must have a messed up life, but I can't leave him alone. He would be a great teammate." /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"What's your name kid" the man asked. "Brandon" he responded "and yours" Brandon asked. "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"Snart/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US"  
style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;", Lenord /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"Snart/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"" and with that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"Snart/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;" carried Brandon by the waist over his shoulder. Brandon was frozen with fear at first, he tried to steal from THE Lenord /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"Snart/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;". (Aka: Captain Cold)/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"finally/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;" he started to struggle, but /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"Snart's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;" grip was too firm. Eventually he stopped trying. They went into a white house with two other men and a teenager. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"Snart/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;" said to the 3 other people "meet our new roommate". As everyone except Brandon and the teenager argued, there was one sentence that made them all smirk "Little hands are great for big jobs!"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;"Snart/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW7486790" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',Sans-Serif; font-size: 14pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW7486790" style="background-color: inherit;" said slowly. Brandon then understood what his fate would be. /span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
